


Awkward Encounters.

by dorkygabriel



Series: Casper the not so friendly ghost [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Ghost Keith, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, and keith likes to laugh at him for being a mess, ghost au, ghost!keith, keith is a ghost, so here they all are together, this one is just a few lil scenes i thought of but couldnt justify any other way lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Just a few of the times Lance has managed to embarrass himself in front of Keith, and why Keith's no longer allowed to show up unannounced.





	Awkward Encounters.

Over the passing weeks, Lance learnt that Keith came and went in random bursts. He wasn’t entirely sure _where_ a ghost could be going to, but he never bothered to question it. Sometimes he’d stay around for a day, be gone for three, and come back for two. He was slowly getting used to the sporadic appearances, but that didn’t go to say that he was surprised sometimes when Keith would randomly show up.

And there were many times when this ended awkwardly. For Lance, at least.

  
Lance had gone to sleep a few hours ago, but his body decided to wake him up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. He first just tried going back to sleep, not even fully opening his eyes when he came back to consciousness. He turned on his side, burrowing his face in his pillow and pulling his blanket up round him higher. Happy with the warmth the blanket provided, he started to drift back to sleep. But in the corner of his mind, a feeling of being watched kept tugging him back awake. He sighed. While he was fairly certain no one was watching him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep until he’d given into the thought and checked.

So, he flipped onto his back once more and hazily ran his hand over on his bedside table to grab his phone for a light source. Once he’d found it, he properly opened his eyes to shine the light across his room. And while he was expecting to be met with an empty room, he spotted a silhouette. Not taking time to process anything, he went into fight or flight mode, scrambling up in his bed and weaponizing the closest thing to him, a pillow. He threw it at the intruder, watching as it passed right through him.

“Why did you throw a pillow at me?” The familiar voice of Keith filled his room.

Lance stared blankly at him for a second, before it really hit him. He sighed, bringing his hand up to run it across his face.

“Because you’re stood at the foot of my bed _watching me sleep_ at three in the fucking morning!” He yelled, wondering how Keith still managed to dumbfound him with every chance he got.

“I only just got here! I wasn’t watching you sleep!”

“You would’ve if I didn’t wake up!”

“No, I would’ve left the room! I’m not a fucking pervert, Lance!”

Lance sighed. He was way too tired to continue any kind of argument right now. “Whatever. Just tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep.”

“I.. Just wanted to see if you were home.” Keith’s voice suddenly lost all of its bite, probably realising it wasn’t the world’s best reason.

Lance gave a loud groan before dramatically flopping face down against his pillow, begging for sleep take him once more.

But of course, this wasn’t the only time Keith’s random entrances had been awkward. There was another one, which Lance will forever refer to as the Dancing Incident.

\--

On a day when Lance wasn’t working and Keith wasn’t around for him to bother, so he decided to occupy himself by cleaning the apartment. He’d started off by in the living room, and half way through decided it would be much more enjoyable if he was playing music. Putting on a playlist, he began dancing around as he cleaned. The chores passed by a lot quicker thanks to the dancing, and soon enough he moved onto the kitchen. Here, he really let his moves go wild. With the tiled flooring, he was able to glide around a lot easier because of his socks, and he definitely took advantage of it to add some Lance Flare to his choreography.

As Dua Lipa’s ‘new rules’ blasted through his kitchen, he sung along and danced dramatically around the room, singing along very loudly while scrubbing down his countertops. This just happened to be the moment Keith appeared, but in the living room. Hearing both the music and Lance’s singing, he smirked and made himself invisible, heading over to the kitchen.

He had to admit, he stayed there for a second to admire Lance’s dances. Even though he clearly wasn’t an actual dancer, there was still something enticing about the enthusiastic way he moved along to the beat, and he had to stop himself from laughing at the glides across the floor as he sung into his bottle of cleaning liquid. He was finding Lance more and more endearing as the days passed.

But he decided he’d had enough of admiring, and it was time to embarrass him instead. When Lance was relatively still for a minute, scrubbing at a stubborn mark but still swaying to the beat and singing, Keith moved so he was stood behind Lance, manifesting himself.

“Hey, uh, what are you doing?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

Lance practically screamed, dropping the bottle and cloth trying everything to stay upright when he jumped in surprise and subsequently losing his balance, slipping on the floor. Now that he was able to, Keith laughed. Loudly. He also took a step back as Lance begun to lose his battle with his own balance.

After a second of valiant effort, Lance gave in and let himself slide down onto the floor, looking up at Keith with a pout and a slight embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He yelled, crossing his arms in protest.

Keith was too busy laughing to respond, taking a good 30 seconds to calm himself enough to be able to speak. When he could, he leant against the counter behind him and smirked.

“Nice moves, Lance.”

“I hate you.”

\--

After all of the encounters, one might think Lance would’ve learnt by now that Keith could show up at any point, so he should keep his embarrassing acts to a minimum. But, this was Lance, being embarrassing was second nature to him.

So, one morning when Keith wasn’t around, he decided that it was a good time to practice his pickup lines. His love life had been in the gutter recently, and he knew that the problem couldn’t be his dashingly good looks, charming personality, and it definitely wasn’t because the longer he hung out with Keith, the more he smiled and laughed at his stupid jokes, the more Lance found himself looking at Keith, thinking about him and the more his heart pounded when one of Keith’s soft, bright smiles was directed at him. Nope. That was not the problem. The problem was absolutely his pick up lines.

And he let himself believe that. So, dressed only in his boxers, he stood in front of the mirror in hi room to perfect his lines to make sure that he can get a date and spend time with someone who is actually among the living for once.

He was quick to fall into flirting with his own reflection, using all of his most iconic lines in different ways and trying to come up with the best, most effective way to use them. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, in fact, he completely forgot that it was passing.

“Are you an alien?” Lance asked his reflection, running a hand through his hair. “Because you are out of this world!”

“I’m a ghost, actually,” Keith appeared next to the mirror with a shit eating grin on his face. “But, still, I’m flattered.”

“Keith!” Lance all but screamed, arms darting across his body in a futile attempt to cover himself up. “Stop doing that!”

“Doing what?” He asked innocently, tilting his head a little.

“You know what.” Lance glowered at him before walking over to his closet to get some clothes.

As he pulled on some jeans, a thought came to his mind that he probably should’ve had before. He looked over his shoulder at Keith. “In fact, I’ve decided: no more random appearances. _Tell me_ when you’re gonna show up.”

“Okay.” Keith shrugged. “But how am I supposed to do that if I come back sooner or later than expected? I can’t exactly call you.”

Lance sighed, thinking about it as he grabbed a shirt out of his closet. He turned to face Keith properly. “A neutral area.”

“What?”

“Let’s say the dining room. If you’re gonna make a random appearance, show up there and call out for me. That way you can’t show up while I’m doing something… Important.”

“Important like practicing pickup lines on yourself?” Keith smirked, but Lance just stared at him, so he rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, I’ll show up in your neutral zone.”

“Thank you.” Lance pulled his shirt over his head. “Glad we got this sorted before you showed up and saw me showering, having some private time, or even getting it on with a nice girl or gu-”

Keith did have a fond look as Lance joked, but quickly dropped it and interrupted with “Alright, I get it.”

Lance teasingly raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Don’t like the idea of me with someone else? Maybe my pickup lines and dashing charm are too powerful afterall..” He winked.

Keith scoffed and walked out of Lance’s room. Lance watched him go, laughing a little. “At least tell me which one was your favourite!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked that!!
> 
> i have also realised so far all of these have ended with a Lance Quip lmao i have a problem 
> 
> also, hope yall wont kill me but, this au is gonna start to have some more serious and soon after angst in it because again, i have a problem, and cant let these boys be happy
> 
> it wasn't originally my idea going into this, but the next part or one of the next parts goes to a place that sets up angst and im gonna follow through bc i like to hurt my own heart (as of rn though, it Should be angst with a happy ending)
> 
> so, hope you enjoyed the fluffy stuff while it lasted ;) 
> 
> but as usual, comments and kudos would be super appreciated! <3


End file.
